Save Your Tears
by Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai
Summary: My own take on what happens after FFX2...Yuna is overly paranoid, never quite convinced that Tidus is here to stay. Not only that, but it seems that our heros have another visit from our favorite 1000 year old nightmare...but why? Never a moment of peace
1. When a Lovebird Dies

Heyas everyone, and welcome to Kanojo's project of the moment, "Save Your Tears!" Given that I am one mucho grande Final Fantasy obsessed female, this story just begged to be written. Seriously, it was holding a gun to its head and everything.

Well, there's a glimpse into the psychotic author. And how are you?

Summary: My own take on what happens after FFX-2...Yuna is a paranoid mess, constantly thinking Tidus will disappear, Tidus stumbles across some movie spheres, and Gippal just can't stop teasing Rikku! And is that...Lenne! Nothing can ever be truly peaceful... (Tidus + Yuna, possible Gippal + Rikku. Rating may go up!)

****

**I: When a Lovebird Dies...**

* * *

Yuna awoke in her bed on the Celsius lazily. The sun was streaming in through the windows; far too bright for her liking. The sun's rays stung her eyes, giving her all the more reason to snuggle her face back into her soft, comfy pillow. It was after she had made herself cozy once more that a moderately important realization flittered through her mind.

He was back.

Her eyes, deep blue and vivid green, shot open, and she quickly sat up, turning to her left, only to find that the other half of the small bed was empty. 'No...' she thought to herself, 'No! This isn't right! He was here… I _know_ he was here!' Yuna had fallen asleep next to him the night before; of this she was certain. The ex-summoner looked to her left and right, but there was no one to be found. Her eyes began to sting, but this time around it was not a result of the sun in her eyes. She remembered it so very clearly…the beach, his touch, his beautiful eyes! Yuna wouldn't let that be another dream. She couldn't remember ever being as happy as she had been at that moment. Was reality actually going to press her to believe that it was only fantasy?

Just imagining this was more than Yuna could handle.

'If there is any kind of just and loving…**anything** up there, they simply couldn't let this happen!' Yuna spent a few moments deep in thought. After several moments, a most peculiar idea came to her mind.

'...I know, we'll bargain. I'm going to close my eyes, and if he's not here next to me on the count of three, I…I'll proceed in jumping off of this ship. Are you ready? Here we go.' Yuna shut her eyes and mentally counted. 'One...two...three.' She slowly turned to her left once more, but to no avail. There was no Tidus. Tears welled up in her bi-colored eyes. 'Is this really how it's going to be? Well…fine. So be it. But I'm keeping my end of the bargain.' Yuna set her feet on the cold floor and began her walk to the lift.

At about the time Yuna had reached the corridor, a fair-haired young man stepped out of the bathroom that adjoined with the small bedroom. "Whoa, I'm gone for 30 seconds and she's already gone? Something tells me that's not a good sign..." Tidus spoke to himself, scratching the back of his head. "I think I'd better go looking for her."

* * *

Out on the deck, Yuna stared down at the blurred scenery below her. She was beginning to realize that this wasn't such a good idea. Chances were, she wasn't going to survive this feat. But she reasoned with herself. Was that really a problem anymore? It was true, the one thing she was hunting for could never be found. Dreams plagued her once peaceful sleep; dreams of Tidus, and how much she wished he were beside her. She needed him, more than she had ever needed anyone or anything in her life. But dreams weren't enough, which was ironic, given the fact that he himself had been dream. It was at this moment that the tears began to roll down her face, a face that held an expression of utmost longing. So _this_ was how Shuyin felt. Empty, cold, and completely and totally alone. Willing to do **anything** to get the one he loved back. She looked up at the sky above her, and shouted a barrage of angry questions at the defenseless clouds.

"Is this how my story really ends? Haven't I done _enough_ for this world! Don't I deserve to be happy? Or will you make me wait one thousand years as well...?" She collapsed onto her knees, her tiny body wracked with sobs, her hands covering her face tear-streaked face.

It's strange the things that love can do to you. Love can make you climb the highest mountains; walk the greatest distances; or even jump off of airships, tens of thousands of feet in the air.

Shaking away her anger, Yuna rose to her feet. She closed her glistening eyes, and whispered, "So this is how it ends. I'm…I'm sorry we never saw your Zanarkand together. Who knows, maybe we'll be together soon enough." She walked to the edge of the deck, lifted one foot over the side, and...

"Yuna!"

Her eyes flashed open. This was a voice that she had not heard for a very long time. Almost afraid to see that her mind was continuing to play tricks on her, she slowly turned back toward the deck. Her green and blue eyes met with his deep azure ones, and she knew instantly: this couldn't be a dream. This was him. The real him, she was sure of it. And he was standing there, only feet away from her. In a sudden surge of emotion, she scampered over to him and pounced, knocking the both of them to the cold, hard metal of the ship's deck. "Ouch..." he mumbled, rubbing the now very sore back of his head, "nice to see you too!" Yuna blinked in disbelief. She quickly pinched her arm. Ouch. And this meant only one thing.

"It **is** you!" she exclaimed. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, if not only to be close to him, then to make sure that he was actually there. For she had half expected to run straight through him and crash on the deck, just as she had done two years prior. "Yeah, it's me...I really can't remember ever NOT being me...except for this one time when I could have sworn I was a gazelle..." Yuna, just content hearing the sound of his voice, paid no mind to his teasing. It was then that he noticed the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

"Yuna...are you alright? What happened?" She just smiled weakly. "I thought you'd left...or that you were just another one of my dreams..." Tidus frowned. "Yuna...don't ever want to put you through this pain. You shouldn't be crying on my account." While he was speaking, he put his hand to her face and wiped away her newly fallen tears with his thumb. Yuna smiled. "You never caused me pain, because when I was with you...I was happy. More so than I can ever remember. The only thing that ever hurt was the fact that I knew we had to part. But...you saved me, Tidus. So even though I was alive...without you, life just wasn't worth the effort. Part of me just...gave up."

Tidus didn't know what to say. Here she was, the woman he had wanted to be close to for so very long. She was pouring out her heart and soul to him, and he didn't know what to say to her. After a long pause, he finally spoke. "Yuna...I know that I can never make up for not being here for you, and I know that I can't erase everything that has happened, but I'm here now, and I'll do everything I can to try and make things right, because I..." he was cut of right then, as Yuna had returned her hands to the sides of his face, quickly leaned down to him, and placed her lips to his. This bold action startled Tidus. Was this really the Yuna he remembered? However, not being one to object, he returned the kiss, rejoicing in the feeling of her soft lips against his.

But nothing this joyous could last for very long. Just as Yuna began to deepen the kiss, she heard the sound of the lift doors opening, and a terrified shriek coming from that same direction. Yuna quickly lifted her head to see who was there, but the doors had promptly closed. She then realized that she was still atop Tidus, and had been so the entire time.

"Oh no..." Yuna worried, getting back to her feet, "if I recall correctly, that was the sound of a very frightened Rikku..." Tidus laughed. "Yep, I'm sure she got the completely wrong idea from that." He stood up and stretched out his arms. "Well, we might as well head down there and try to explain ourselves." Yuna nodded, her embarrassment at being discovered in such a suggestive, erm, _position_ clearly perceivable. As she began to make her way to the lift, Tidus brushed up against the side of her and interlocked his fingers with hers. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Tidus chuckled.

As the pair made their way onto the bridge, hand in hand, they could not help but notice Rikku, who was presently running around in circles, screaming something or another in Al Bhed. Tidus knew little, but he was able to translate something or another about her 'virgin eyes.' When Paine noticed that they had entered, she smirked and sauntered over to them. "So," she said in a sly tone, "what is this I hear about 'Yuna molesting poor Tidus out on the deck?'" Yuna already pink face took on a bright shade of scarlet. "Well, you see...I just, and we were...and..." It was then that Tidus got an idea. "It's true, " he sighed, "She raped me again and again!" And with that, he burst into very obviously fake tears.

Rikku fainted.

Paine burst into laughter.

Yuna gave Tidus a very questioning look.

Tidus shrugged.

"Well," Paine began, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I can't blame you for feeling a tad 'frisky.' After all, your "ickle snuggle bunny" has triumphantly returned after a two year vacation in the Farplane. Who wouldn't feel a little hormonal?" Yuna's face had to invent a new color. "Um, Paine, I really don't want to talk about that right now..." But she was interrupted, this time by a now conscious Rikku. "As much as I hate to interrupt this enlightening, yet mildly disturbing conversation, I must ask you: In your current state of bliss, what have you forgotten?" Yuna stared blankly at her cousin. When Rikku had given up on the subtle hints, she let out a sigh and jabbed a finger in the air at a clock high on the wall. Yuna's eyes panned slowly up to it, and then widened.

"Oh no, it's already 10:30! We're going to be late for that meeting with Baralai and Nooj! Buddy! Set a course for Bevelle, and step on it!" Buddy nodded in response. Yuna looked over at Tidus. Leaving him was the last thing she wanted to do at this point in time. "I'm really sorry, but I completely forgot about this. Are you sure you'll be alright here for a little while?" "I'm sure I will," he replied, his blue eyes looking softly into hers, "but when you get back, I really need to talk with you." Yuna sighed, and agreed.

"Ok, we've reached Bevelle, Gullwings. Ready to depart?" They all nodded in unison, then headed towards the exit. Before leaving, Yuna whispered something into Brother's ear. "If Yuna will dance for me..." he replied dreamily. Yuna sighed and exited the ship. Paine stopped right next to Tidus. "Since you obviously have nothing better to do, give this a looking over, will you?" she said quietly, placing something in his hand. Rikku bounced out after her. Tidus sighed. It was still within their first twenty-four hours together, and she had already rushed off! He could understand that she had responsibility, but she could have at least taken him with her.

'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'I'll see her soon enough.' He decided to look at the object in his hand. It was a small sphere that read, 'Portable Sphere Theater' across the front of it. Or was it the back? You can never tell with spheres. He decided to head to the cabin and check it out. He didn't trust that Brother character. He was always glaring at Tidus, at he had a feeling that there was some hostility there, even though he couldn't be quite sure as to why.

It looked as if things were heading toward a relatively smooth start.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? More frustrating to deal with than an explosive case of diarrhea? The best way to let me know is in that magical little thing called a review! We love reviews. And now, my first conversation with my brand new side characters!

Tidus: Now, tell me again how we got here?

Kanojo: Well, I implanted magnets in all of your heads, and then I turned on my super-mega-electro-magnet-o-mon! That's how I get ALL of my side characters.

Yuna: I see...

Rikku: Kanojo, can I snort some of this Kool-Aid mix?

Kanojo: Sure, I don't see the harm in that, my ADHD-ridden friend.

Shuyin: Will you ever learn?

Kanojo: AHHH! It's monkey-Tidus!

Lenne: I heard that.

Kanojo: Well, you have to admit, he has some ape-like qualities.

Lenne: Good point.

Shuyin: --;

Paine: I'm going to sit over in the corner by myself and try to look dark and mysterious.

Kanojo: Gotcha. WELL now! You must review and tell me that you like it, or else the end of the world will come and sit on your head. And let me tell you, the end of the world is one obese son of a biatch. Besides, reviews encourage my lazy tush to get going and write some more chapters.

Tidus: Who's she talking to?

Ape-Man: Not a clue. HEY, what's with my name!

Kanojo: Fun with Microsoft Word. Ciao, foolish morta--I mean, glorious readers!


	2. What Does THIS Button Do?

Goodness, you've decided to continue reading? I'm so happy! This calls for a celebration! Bring on the alcoholic beverages!

Tidus: -scratches head- But...aren't we all minors?

Kanojo: -glances around the room- Ehh...you've got a point there...

Shuyin: Hey, in truth, it's kinda like I'm over 1000 years old!

Kanojo: -pulls out giant "We Card" poster- Let's see some ID, mister.

Shuyin: Erm...bring on the apple juice then?

Everyone: APPLE JUICE! YAY!

Kanojo: This'll be quite the shindig...read on!

****

**II: What Does THIS Button Do?**

* * *

Tidus flopped onto the bed on the far left of the cabin. He had been fumbling with the small sphere that Paine had given to him for a while now, and he still had no idea how to get it to work. He had tried poking it, throwing it up in the air, shaking it, setting it on the floor and dancing a jig around it, but nothing had motivated the ball-like object to do a thing, other than intimidate the man who was going out of his mind trying to make it simply _do_ something. Tidus put the sphere very close to his face and glared at it. '_Come on, Tidus. You have to be smarter than the sphere,' _he thought to himself, growing more frustrated by each passing minute. Turning it around a few times, he noticed a small letter 'Y' above the "Portable Sphere Theater" text. Did that mean this contraption was Yuna's?

He knew instantly that if it was indeed hers, he should respect her privacy and not mess with it anymore. '_Well, Paine said that I should watch it..._' he thought, '_but it's none of my business_!' He mentally argued with himself for a bit, until his curiosity got the better of him and he ran his fingers over the character. This caused the text to change. "Please recite password, huh?" he mumbled to himself. Next to the words was a small question mark. Doubting that touching it would cause anything to explode, he ran his fingers over the new symbol. New words formed under the old ones: 'P_assword hint: Macalania Woods._' Now Tidus, not having been to those woods for more than two years, didn't stand a good chance. '_This isn't going to be pretty...oh well, I might as well give it a try_,' he figured. He then began to list off random memories.

"Finding a sphere?"

"Fighting fiends?"

"Shiny rock-looking thingamajigs?"

The sphere did nothing. He tried to think of something from those woods that may have been important to Yuna. He froze. He could think of one thing...a moment hat had been critically important to him...

"...a kiss?" His voice was almost a whisper. No response.

"Taking Yuna to Zanarkand?"

"Parmesan cheese!"

This was getting him nowhere. He might as well just recite every word that had been said out on that lake...hey, why not? It was worth a shot. He thought good and hard...then he realized how completely ridiculous that was. No, passwords were simple, but something that meant something to you. He closed his eyes...and suddenly, he knew exactly what to say.

"Not until the end...always."

The sphere turned a bright red color. The words 'Access granted' flashed across it. Tidus was perplexed. His words had meant that much to her? This just made him feel worse about leaving her. '_I_ _may not have had a choice_,' he thought to himself, _'but I can only imagine how she must have felt. I'll have to find a way to make it up to her, somehow..._' In an attempt to free himself from his guilty thoughts, he focused his attention back onto the sphere. There was now a list in front of him, projected by the sphere. He placed the object onto the floor and looked ahead. "Hmm, 'real Emotion?' 'Side Effects?' '1000 words?' This is different..." Tidus decided to begin with 'Yuna's Dream.' He reached his arm out to select it, then realized, _'it's a projection, moron_.' So, he picked up the sphere and touched the words. A scene began to play before him...

* * *

Yuna sighed, burying her face in her hands. Here she sat, in the meeting room of Bevelle City Hall, listening to yet another long proposition speech by a member of the newly formed 'council' of sorts, bored out of her mind. _'Why am I here?_' she pondered, _'I should be with Tidus! It's still our first day together, and I left him on the ship! Oh well...I just hope Brother will keep him away from the treasure spheres like I asked him to..._' She sighed once more. There were things on those spheres she just didn't want him to see. At least not just yet. And she was certainly glad that she'd given her movie spheres to Paine for safekeeping. _'I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if he were to see.._.' But her thoughts were interrupted as Rikku nudged her with her elbow.

"Lord Dovonno just asked you a question!" she whispered. "Oh, well...I...umm..." It was easy to see that she hadn't been paying one bit of attention. Paine quickly caught on to this. "Lady Yuna has pre-discussed this topic with Rikku and myself," she began, "but she has yet to decide what side of the matter she will join, if any." The man seemed satisfied, and continued with his presentation. "Thank you," Yuna mouthed to her. Paine grinned smugly. "You owe me big," she replied silently. Yuna suppressed a small chuckle. Paine would probably make her polish all of the buckles on every single outfit she owned. Deciding that she didn't want to be caught in the same situation twice, she sat up straight and focused her attention on the Guado who was currently speaking. '_Tomorrow then_,' she told herself. _'Tomorrow, I drop everything. Tidus and I can go do something together_.' She smiled softly. _'Tomorrow will be _our_ day_.'

* * *

"Oh, come on guys, jus' anuver drink!" Rikku slurred. "Oh, I think that you've had quite enough," Paine replied. At about the time the third hour of the meeting came about, Rikku had excused herself, claiming it was 'a call of nature,' so obviously no one wanted to get in her way. Six long, treacherous hours later, the meeting came to an end, and the two came across a _very_ drunken Rikku in a hotel bar. She had been flirting with a relatively old Hypello, and it was probably a good thing that they had found her when they did. "If you puke on me, your respect points will be in the NEGATIVES, you hear me!" Yuna chuckled. Rikku was surely going to receive a beating from Brother when she sobered up. Both girls were currently supporting her with an arm so she wouldn't lose her balance, as they walked along the dark streets of Bevelle. "So Yuna, what was with you today? It's not like you to let your mind wander," Paine began. She smiled slightly. "I guess I've just been thinking..." she told her. "Finking -hic- uhh...finking about HIM -hic- right Yoooonie?" Paine looked over at Yuna. "You could have stayed with him, you know. We could've handled it." Yuna sighed. "I know...I really should have, but I was in such a rush, and Rikku's screaming, and...Oh, I don't know! I feel really terrible..." Paine laughed at this. "Yuna, you really care for everyone's needs...except your own. Take a while off! Once Rikku's back to her usual behavior, we'll deal with it. The meetings won't be NEARLY as bad as this one, from now on." Yuna nodded. "Yes, I was thinking about just skipping out on everything tomorrow and just..." "Being with him?" Paine finished. Yuna smiled. "Yes...that's exactly what I want to do."

After several more minutes of navigating through the winding streets of Bevelle, the trio arrived that the airship. Quietly, they climbed aboard the dark ship, careful not to wake anyone. "I'll shove her into her room," Paine whispered, pointing at the drooling, sleeping figure that was Rikku. Yuna nodded, and off Paine went, dragging her intoxicated friend along. She was certainly going to have quite the well-deserved headache in the morning. Quietly, Yuna stepped through the cockpit, over the sleeping form of Brother--who had passed out on the floor,--through the corridor, and onto the lift. As she waited to reach her destination, she thought to herself. _'I'll bet he's asleep...I can only hope that he's not too angry with me..._' Much paranoia ran through her brain, until the lift opened and she shook her thoughts away. Walking into the room, she noticed that all of the lights were out here as well. She tiptoed through the room, up the stairs, and saw him, sprawled out on the bed to the far left of the loft. She soundlessly stepped over to the bed, and just gazed at him. Seeing him lying there, it was a comfort. Just knowing that here was there made her happy...happier than she had been in a very long time. He was here; close enough to touch...and REAL. Not just another one of her dreams.

She suddenly felt the need to just...touch him. To make sure that he was truly there. She reached over to his face and put a hand to the side of it. Warm. Soft. Real. She sighed in relief, but then saw a small smile form on his face, and knew instantly that she was doomed. His arm quickly reached out to hers, and he pulled her down onto the bed with him. He then lunged over to her, and began tickling her sides.

The reaction was immediate. Yuna had always been a very ticklish soul, and she let out a line of giggles. "Tidus...stop...I...heh, I..." she tried to say between giggles, but it was no use. "What was that, Yuna? You want me to tickle you _more_?" He ferociously attacked her sides, and she burst into full-out laughter. After several moments of this, Tidus decided that he'd tortured her enough. He pulled his hands away from her, a grin of satisfaction on his face. "You are...so cruel," she managed, trying to regain her breath. "Cruel? Oh heavens no, that was just minor mischief. I can get _really_ cruel if you like..." he moved his arms towards her once more. "No! Please! Mercy!" she shrieked, putting he arms out to block his attack. He stopped, and smiled. "Ok, I'll be nice...for now."

Yuna sighed, putting her arms behind her head. "You know, I feel really bad about taking off like that..." she began, "and I'd really like to make it up to you. Maybe we could go out and do something tomorrow, just us?" She turned on her side to face him. "That sounds like a good plan, but it really wasn't any trouble here. I kept occupied." This puzzled Yuna. There wasn't really anything to do around the ship, in truth. She was willing to bet that Brother had put him immediately to work scrubbing the ship or something along those lines. Anyone who got in the way of Yuna and Brother was bad news in Brother's eyes.

Yuna was just realizing that she had become very tired. She slowly closed her eyes, and was about to let herself drift into sleep, when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled, snuggling into Tidus's warm chest. "Tomorrow will be our day," she said quietly, as her breathing became even, a sign that she had entered dreamland. "I love you, Yuna," he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Yes, I know, pure fluff. But I love the fluff.

Tidus: ...why is Rikku asleep on the floor?

Kanojo: Remember that Kool-aid mix?

Tidus: Yeah?

Kanojo: It was crushed Tylenol PM.

Shuyin: Isn't that illegal, drugging someone against their will?

Kanojo: Maybe. But since when do I give thought to the law? And where have all the female side characters gone?

Tidus: Devising an evil plan. What else?

Kanojo: I assumed as much. And now my loyal and most beautiful readers now, I would love it if you were to review. It helps these updates get out faster. Tell me what you thought, what I can improve, and any other kind of suggestion! Well, I'll update soon! See you soon enough...

Or _will I?_

...yeah, I probably will. **BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL ENJOY IT! **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Kanojo here, and I'm just dropping a line to inform you all that "Save Your Tears" is officially back in business!

I'm to have the next chapter up anytime between tomorrow and the point at which I finish writing two school reports and memorizing all of my lines for a play that I so happen to be in. But never fear: updates are on the way!

Love to all, and thanks for sticking with my lazy butt.

3 Dj Kano


End file.
